The large tractor truck manufacturers striving to achieve better fuel economy are using redesigned diesel engines. The loads are larger and multiple trailers are being pulled. The requirements for compressed air is growing beyond the on board compressor's capacity. The addition of this hydraulic system not only can assist the existing air brake system, but provides intermittent brakes which has proven to be a much safer, shorter braking action without exhausting their valuable air during intermittent braking.